The present invention relates to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems with foveated imaging capabilities.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones, camera, and computers often use digital camera modules to capture images. Typically, digital camera modules capture an image with a constant resolution, or level of detail, across the image. In contrast, the human eye utilizes a variable resolution (e.g., foveation) to capture its field of view such that the center of the field of view is captured at relatively high resolutions and the peripheral regions of the field of view are captures at relatively lower resolutions. At because of these difference, digital camera modules that capture images with a constant resolution across the image are not ideal for capturing images with regions of relatively high interest to a viewer and regions of relatively low interest to the viewer. The images captured by the digital camera modules will consume excessive space and will not enhance the appearance of regions of high interest, as the human eye does.